


Daybreak (An Esthar Chronicles Extra)

by Dee_Moyza



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: An extra-scene ficlet set during the Dawnwatch celebration in "Curious as a Cat."  Light on plot, heavy on fluff.
Relationships: Quistis Trepe/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Daybreak (An Esthar Chronicles Extra)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Fluffcember prompts on Tumblr. No real plot development here; it is pure cotton candy. Fair warning. ;)

_(Disclaimer: As a work of fanfiction, the creation of this piece does not imply ownership of the Final Fantasy franchise, its characters, or any affiliated intellectual property.)_

* * *

Quistis hadn’t meant to fall asleep. She’d tried so hard not to, committed as she was to her duty to watch the lantern until sunrise. But, even this far south, the longest night of the year was still very long, and the cocoon she’d fashioned out of blankets so very warm, that sleep eventually crept in and overtook her, despite the cold wind buffeting her face. 

She felt a weight on her shoulder through the blankets, and a gentle shaking sensation. She groaned and burrowed deeper into the warmth, eliciting a soft laugh from someone that vibrated through her own body, as well. Perplexed, Quistis opened her eyes, and saw a slanted world beneath a still-dark sky. 

A balcony railing, a table, and, on the table, a lantern, glowing softly, the candle inside nearly half-melted. A cold gust sent a shiver through her, and dispelled the last cobwebs of sleep. This was Retta’s balcony, and she was part of the Dawnwatch, an annual Estharian tradition. And the person she leaned against, her patient human pillow, was Argider. They had abandoned their chairs soon after changing out the candle to huddle against the wall to preserve heat, while keeping an eye on the lantern. Quistis blinked and sat up slowly, surreptitiously wiping the corner of her mouth, hoping she hadn’t slept so soundly as to begin drooling.

“Hey there,” Argider said, pulling his own blanket around himself to warm the space Quistis had left. "Good morning.“

“Why did you let me fall asleep?” she asked, fumbling to free her hand from the blankets and squinting at her watch. Throughout the night, they had worked to keep each other awake, each gently nudging the other when they began to drift off, and making conversation to ward off sleep, conversation that became progressively sillier as the night wore on. 

“You looked so comfortable.” He grinned. “Besides, curled up and still like that, you kind of became a heater, as well.”

She returned the smile. “In that case, why did you _wake_ me? Unless you’d like to take your turn at a nap, now?”

He shook his head and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was the stub of the previous candle, the one he’d encouraged her to wish upon as if it were a birthday candle. "Your wish is coming true. Didn’t want you to miss it.“ He angled his chin to their left and Quistis turned to follow his line of sight. Sure enough, the sky was beginning to lighten near the horizon, shades of blue gradating to a pale pink strip visible through gaps in the city’s skyline.

 _Daybreak_.

"Oh, thank goodness!” Quistis laughed and rubbed her arms. "I’m ready to warm up. I had no idea Esthar got this cold.“

"Few people do.” Argider rose and inspected at the lantern. "Looks like this candle will just make it. Seems Retta’s got it timed perfectly.“

"From years of experience, no doubt. I wonder if it ever went out on her before.”

“She’d never admit it if it did.”

“So, what do we do, now? Blow it out ourselves? Take it inside?”

“Neither. Now, we wait for the sun.” He chuckled at Quistis’ deflated expression. “‘Dawnwatch’ is a bit of a misnomer. Probably because it sounds better than ‘Sunwatch’. But you have to admit, it’s still pretty dark until sunrise. Plenty of places for danger to lurk … at least, that was the case for the ancient Estharians.”

Quistis shed one of her blankets, trying to gradually acclimate to the cold. "Fair enough. It’s an intriguing tradition. Quite sentimental. Something else I’d never expected to find in Esthar. I’m grateful Retta invited me to participate.“

He set the lantern down and returned to sit beside her. "Cold and all?”

“Cold and all. And I’m glad you decided to accept Retta’s invitation, too. The poor woman’s been asking you for years!”

“Yeah, well, sitting out here alone in the dark didn’t sound too appealing.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t have let that happen. Someone would have stayed with you.”

“That’s not quite the same, though.” He slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Wouldn’t you agree?“

She sighed and leaned into his warmth, watching the breaking dawn out of the corner of her eye. "Absolutely.”

“Besides, I doubt Haren’s much of a cuddler.”

A short, loud laugh burst from Quistis, and biting her lip only stifled it to awkward giggles. Argider had maintained such a serious expression while saying it, that it made the whole statement, and its accompanying mental image, that much funnier.

Argider glanced at her, twisting his mouth in an attempt to remain serious, but soon surrendered to joining her in laughter. They were still laughing when the door behind them opened, and Retta poked her head out.

“I’m not interrupting anything, I hope?” she said, winking.

“Not at all,” Quistis assured her, wiping her eyes. "Just a silly joke.“

"Glad to see you two so chipper at this hour.”

Argider stopped laughing and gave Retta a grave stare. "I assure you, Retta, we are on the brink of exhaustion,“ he said. "Might collapse at any moment.”

“Well, I hope you can put off your collapsing long enough to join us for breakfast.” Retta drew her robe tightly around herself and stepped onto the balcony. She looked at the lightening horizon, and the waning candle, and nodded. "Not too long, now. Why don’t you head inside and warm up? I’ll finish the watch.“

"Thank you, Retta.” Quistis rose slowly, wincing at the stiffness in her joints caused by the cold and from staying in one general position for most of the night. "It definitely was an experience.“

"You’re very welcome. You’re an honorary Estharian, now!” Retta grinned. "Now, get inside before you freeze all the way through. Don’t think I can’t hear your teeth chattering!"

⁂

Strong coffee was the only thing keeping Quistis awake. The kitchen was so warm, the conversation around her so happy and comfortable, that she had to struggle to not doze off over her breakfast plate. Thick slabs of cured meats, buttered rolls with sweet jam, chunks of fresh fruit, eggs cooked to her preference – Retta and Haren served up a delightful meal, and their two sons acted as little waiters, passing plates and refilling cups.

"They’re not usually this helpful,” Retta admitted with a sigh. "I suppose they’ve gotten caught up in the holiday mood.“ She tapped the younger boy’s plate. "Finish your eggs, Paden.”

A mild protest, a glance at his father, then at Quistis and Argider, and Paden took a deep breath and scooped the remainder of his eggs into his mouth at once. Retta shook her head, and Quistis laughed.

As Haren cleared away the dishes and the boys scampered into the living room to watch something on the television, Retta declined Quistis and Argider’s offers to help, and shooed them off to bed.

“What happened to 'the brink of exhaustion?’ I don’t need you collapsing in my kitchen!” She laughed and handed a stack of plates to Haren. "You’ve both been up all night. Go get some sleep, so you can enjoy the rest of your day off!“

Quistis and Argider nodded, then walked down the hall. Argider stopped in front of the door to his guest room, but did not open it. Instead, he turned to Quistis. 

"Well, this is my stop,” he said. "See you this afternoon." A pause. "You know, despite the cold, or maybe because of it, it was a very pleasant night. Thank you.”

Quistis smiled. This sounded familiar. She tilted her head to the side, feigning obliviousness, and cocked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For sharing it with me.”

“One of the best choices I’ve made. Thank you, too, for the same.” She giggled quietly as he pulled her in for a quick kiss, then walked farther down the hall to her guest room, glancing back at him with a grin before entering.

She never thought her old pajamas could feel so cozy, never thought a bed could feel so luxurious, but tiredness had adjusted her standards, and she slid beneath the covers with a contented sigh. All the light and love and happiness that surrounded her here filled her heart, and brought inexplicable tears to her eyes. These people were a family. This was a _home_. Uncertain whether she’d ever find one of her own, Quistis lay back and let the warmth wash over her, relishing the atmosphere as long as she could.

She was at home, for the moment; not her home, but one she definitely felt a part of. For these two wonderful days, she was part of something nourishing, something strong, in a way she had never known or been. Most importantly, she felt that she _belonged_. It was a glorious feeling, and she let it ferry her into sleep, into dreams sweeter and warmer than any she’d ever dared to imagine before.


End file.
